Stumblebum
by Keylovemelt
Summary: "Perkenalkan... namaku park chanyeol"/ ia bukanlah orang yang cukup peduli pada sekitarnya, dan hal ini membuatnya frustasi. / keberadaan pemuda kecil itu yang tidak wajar/ chanyeol dan pemuda aneh di sekitarnya. Boyslove. Chanbaek/baekyeol. Typo(s) dldr.


Stumblebum

Chanbaek fanfiction written by keylovemelt.

Disclaimer : I own nothing except the plot

Cast

Chanyeol

Baekhyun

And other

Warning : Yaoi, boyXboy, alternative universe (AU), possible Out Of Character (OOC), typo(s), monotone, DLDR, author labil.

Chanyeol bertemu pemuda itu di jalan seberang sebuah café dekat tempat kerjanya. Pemuda aneh yang tanpa sadar menarik perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini. Pertemuan mereka tidak bisa dibilang berkesan memang. Mungkin hanya Chanyeol yang mengingatnya. Walaupun begitu, tak bisa dipungkiri ada rasa yang membuatnya tergelitik untuk memperhatikan pemuda itu. Terlebih karena tingkah pemuda yang bisa dibilang tidak wajar.

Ya, tidak wajar.

Sebenarnya, ia bukanlah jenis orang yang peduli terhadap apa yang di lakukan orang lain yang tak ada hubungan dengannya, namun kali ini ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya yang semakin hari semakin besar.

Semakin hari semakin besar, karena mau tidak mau harus di akuinya, ia meluangkan waktu tiap hari di café ini hanya untuk melihat pemuda itu.

Lihatlah sekarang, tingkahnya selayaknya seorang penguntit, memperhatikan pemuda itu dari kejauhan sedang berjalan dengan—

—tidak wajar.

Ia tahu, ia sudah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya. Tetapi—kali ini benar-benar sangat diluar ambang batas kewajaran.

Bukan, bukan cara berjalannya yang tidak wajar. Namun eksistensi pemuda itu di tempat inilah yang sangat tidak wajar.

Absolutely, really, definitely, undeniably, and desperately weird…

Mengapa?

Karena pasalnya, kemarin ia baru saja melihat pemuda itu terjun dari lantai 20 di gedung tempat kerjanya.

Jelaskan padanya bagaimana bisa orang yang melakukan hal gila tadi masih bisa berjalan disana tanpa luka-luka yang berarti, atau paling tidak jelaskan padanya bagaimana bisa orang itu masih tetap hidup setelah melakukan hal gila tadi.

Bukan hanya itu.

Pada saat pertemuan pertama mereka—yang ia pikir adalah hari tersial baginya—ia masih ingat dengan jelas kalau ia sendiri yang tanpa sengaja menabrak pemuda itu dengan mobilnya yang saat itu—ia akui—sedang melaju di atas kecepatan rata-rata.

Ia tak akan bisa melupakan pemandangan mengerikan di mana pemuda itu melompat di depan mobilnya dan BAM!

Pemuda itu terpental menabrak tiang di pinggir jalan.

Kemudian ia, ditengah rasa panik yang melanda, turun dari mobil bermaksud menolong pemuda itu hanya untuk mendapati bahwa pemuda itu mati di tempat.

Rasa takut mulai menghampirinya. Perasaan campur aduk saat untuk pertama kalinya ia menghilangkan nyawa seseorang tanpa sengaja.

Di tengah kebingungannya saat itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson mobilnya berbunyi, dan ketika ia berbalik untuk memastikan keadaan mobilnya, cahaya dari lampu sorot mobil membutakan matanya sejenak sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

Dan hilang.

Pemuda itu hilang.

Bersamaan dengan matinya lampu.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kebingungan sendiri di jalan sepi itu.

Kemudian keesokan harinya ia mengecek headline Koran pagi, mencari tahu kalau-kalau ada berita tabrak lari di daerah itu.

Namun nihil. Yang ada hanya berita tentang politikus ternama yang terbukti melakukan tindak korupsi, kasus buronan dari sekte hitam yang belum terungkap, dan selebihnya hanya hal-hal tidak penting mengenai pernak pernik kota.

Tidak hanya itu, ia bahkan kembali ke daerah itu untuk memastikan bahwa kejadian yang dialaminya semalam benar-benar tidak terjadi.

Dan memang begitu nyatanya, tidak ada kerumunan, garis polisi atau semacamnya di tempat itu. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, seakan akan-akan kejadian yang di alaminya tadi malam hanyalah mimpi semata.

Walaupun baginya hal itu terlalu nyata untuk dikatakan sebuah mimpi.

Namun bukti yang jelas di depan matanya berkata lain. Oleh karenanya mau tak mau ia menelan pernyataan bulat-bulat bahwa yang terjadi tadi malam hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Ya, ia bermimpi ketika ia jelas-jelas menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Like hell he was.

Di tinjau dari manapun pernyataan itu sama sekali tak masuk akal. Dan yang lebih tak masuk akalnya lagi adalah kenyataan kalau korbannya yang di tabrak saat itu menghilang entah kemana.

Ia hampir berteriak putus asa saat itu kalau saja matanya tak menemukan siluet familiar di dalam kerumunan.

Pemuda itu… yang di tabraknya tadi malam.

Di desak rasa penasaran yang dalam, ia keluar dari mobilnya dan mengikuti pemuda itu.

Dan pemuda itu membawanya ke sebuah stasiun. Ia melihat pemuda itu membeli tiket, dan ia pun membeli tiket yang sama.

Dalam pikirannya ia bertanya-tanya, untuk apa ia susah payah seperti ini? Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah menginterogasi pemuda itu dan semuanya selesai.

Namun dorongan dari hatinya berkata lain.

Sekarang disinilah ia, di ruang tunggu yang sepi hanya berdua dengan pemuda itu. Ia hendak memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi berterbangan di kepalanya. Tetapi pemuda itu sudah terlanjur beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mungkin keretanya akan datang—pikirnya.

Dan benar saja, tak lama setelah pemuda itu berdiri ia mendengar suara kereta berjalan mendekat. Ia pun ikut berdiri, menunggu kereta yang juga akan dinaiki pemuda itu. Juga bersiap-siap agar menaiki peron yang sama dengan pemuda itu.

.

Namun sayangnya ia tidak bersiap-siap untuk mendapati pemuda itu—lagi-lagi—melompat tepat di depan kereta yang belum berhenti.

Darah berceceran di mana-mana, bahkan sebagian percikan mengotori wajahnya.

Kemudian seberkas cahaya—yang sialnya juga lagi-lagi—membutakan matanya sejenak, dan mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula.

Tak ada darah, tak ada kereta.

Yang ada hanya Chanyeol yang mematung kebingungan di tengah kerumunan—

—Padahal ia yakin kalau sebelumnya ruang tunggu ini sepi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol pulang dari stasiun dengan perasaan gelisah. Apakah karena stress yang di alaminya karena bekerja? Sehingga ia mengalami halusinasi mengerikan seperti itu? Ah, ia ingat pernah membaca buku psikologi tentang kejiwaan manusia. Di buku itu tertulis, ketika manusia mengalami stres yang berlebihan, apalagi ketika manusia merasa tidak mampu mengatasi masalahnya, akan timbul dorongan dari psikologi manusia untuk menghalusinasikan orang-orang tertentu. Kebanyakan adalah orang terdekat yang biasa menjadi tempat bergantung. Orang yang kita butuhkan. Sebagian lainnya adalah teman khayalan. Namun dalam kasus ini, Chanyeol merasa tidak pernah memiliki tempat bergantung apapun. Bukan berarti ia termasuk manusia yang introvert dalam pergaulannya. Hanya saja, ia tak pernah benar-benar mempunyai seseorang yang dapat ia percayai sebagai tempat ia bergantung. Apalagi teman khayalan. ia terlalu realistis untuk memilikinya.

Ha-ah

Chanyeol memijat keningnya pelan sebelum melepas kemeja yang dipakainya. Kepalanya terasa pening. Serasa akan meledak memikirkannya. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kasar-frustasi- kemudian melempar kemejanya ke dalam keranjang di sudut kamar.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, ia memutuskan masuk kedalam kamar mandi, menyegarkan pikiran dengan sedikit air tak masalah-pikirnya-

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap bayangannya pada kaca kamar mandi. Betapa menyedihkannya wajahnya saat ini. Matanya kini terlihat lesu, karena bebarapa kerutan hitam di kelopak bawah matanya mulai menebal. Bibirnya mulai terlihat pucat karena jarang mengurus diri. Dan titik merah-

-eh?

Apa itu?

Ia mengusap pelan titik-titik merah kecil di pipi kanannya.

Mungkinkah itu… darah?

Oh, God.

Sudah ia duga kalau semua hal yang ia lihat tadi itu nyata.

Namun… bagaimana bisa? Demi semua teori logika yang ia pelajari seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah merasa seaneh ini.

Semuanya berubah menjadi aneh semenjak ia bertemu pemuda tak di kenal itu.

Dimulai dari mengikuti pemuda itu, kemudian melihat pemuda itu bunuh diri dan kemudian pemuda itu hidup lagi, berjalan seperti biasa di pinggiran café tempat pertama mereka bertemu.

Ia muak, ia frustasi. Hell, manusia normal mana yang tidak stress apabila mengalami kejadian seperti ini?

Ia harus menemui pemuda itu dan langsung meminta penjelasannya apapun yang terjadi.

Namun kali ini, harus ia pastikan tak akan kehilangan jejak pemuda aneh itu

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap trotoar dari dalam café. Setelah perdebatan panjang dengan batinnya kemarin, ia memutuskan untuk langsung mengejar dan meminta penjelasan pemuda itu tanpa mengikutinya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Oleh karena itu, setelah ia melihat pemuda itu melintas di trotoar seberang café, segera ia tinggalkan kopinya yang bahkan belum ia minum sama sekali.

.

.

.

Grep

Chanyeol berhasil menangkap lengan kecil itu, yang diluar dugaan sangat halus untuk ukuran laki-laki. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya, kemudian sontak menjadi ketakutan dan berusaha melepaskan diri darinya. Namun tenaga pemuda itu kalah besar sehingga pemuda itu berakhir meronta-ronta tanpa bisa melepaskan diri.

"Hei, kau tenanglah… aku bukan orang jahat… aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu"

Pemuda itu mulai berhenti meronta, matanya menatap Chanyeol sangsi, namun Chanyeol bisa melihat sekelebat kelegaan di sana.

"Umm… yah kau tahu… beberapa hari ini aku uhm-mengikutimu" Chanyeol menatap pemuda itu, menunggu reaksi yang berarti. Namun nihil, pemuda itu hanya mentapnya dalam diam. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol salah tingkah.

Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Uhm, dan lagi… setiap aku mengikutimu… selalu berakhir dengan kau yang err.. bunuh diri, lalu menghilang entah kemana"

Chanyeol menatap pemuda itu lagi. Namun kali ini pemuda itu balas menatapnya sedih. Pemuda itu kemudian membuat gestur kepalan tangan memutar di depan dada, lalu ke arah bibir, kemudian menyilangkan keempat jarinya. Ia memang tak begitu tahu bahasa isyarat, namun hal itu cukup membuat Chanyeol tahu, kalau pemuda itu bisu.

"Kau tidak bisa bicara?" Chanyeol tahu ia bodoh karena menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas.

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

Chanyeol kemudian merogoh sakunya, mengambil notebook kecil dan ballpoint yang selalu di bawanya ke mana mana. Kemudian menyodorkannya pada pemuda itu.

"Ehm, aku tahu ini tidak sopan… tapi aku tidak bisa bahasa isyarat, dan aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal kepadamu, jadi… bolehkah?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk lagi, kemudian mengambil notebook dan ballpoint dari tangan Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol bernafas lega karena kelihatannya pemuda itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda tersinggung akan ucapannya.

"Oke, pertama-tama perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol… namamu siapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Ohemjihelooowkittikeceburgot saya ngga tahu apa yang saya tulis sekarang ini… astaga… jelekkah? Banyak typonya kah? Aah, saya memang susah move on dari typo^^ wkwkwk saya tau ff saya yang lain belom lanjut2 karena sedang stuck in the moment(?) akhir kata yah, my beloved readers mind to rnr? Review anda semangat buat saya^^


End file.
